Low Noise Amplifiers are circuits for amplifying weak signals such as those received from antennas. It is important that they not introduce much noise given the weak power levels of the received signal. Otherwise, the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the signal would be unacceptable for data recovery. The effect of the injected noise may be reduced by the gain of the LNA. As such, there is a need for improved LNAs, including those for use in direct conversion transceivers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.